Entre Amour et Guerre
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Harry ne pensait pas que sa situation deviendrait aussi compliquée et pourtant... il avait réussi cet exploit en acceptant de devenir le second espion d'Albus Dumbledore.


Titre : Entre Amour et Guerre

Résumé : Harry ne pensait pas que sa situation deviendrait aussi compliquée et pourtant... il avait réussi cet exploit en acceptant de devenir le second espion d'Albus Dumbledore.

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Tom Jedusor

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley (Romance)

Bêta : Ma Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

* * *

**Entre Amour et Guerre**

**Chapitre 1**

\- La seule chose qui fait que nous gagnons cette guerre, commença Albus, le regard plongé dans celui de son protégé, c'est grâce aux informations que nous fourni Severus. Mais le danger, avec un seul espion, c'est justement, qu'il est seul. Personne n'est là pour donner du crédit à ses actions, pour être de son côté. Et pour Severus, c'est d'autant plus vrai que Bellatrix Lestrange essaye de le discréditer.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été heureux que son mentor lui parle enfin, sans énigmes, mensonges ou regards pétillants. Mais malheureusement, si le professeur Dumbledore parlait ainsi, sans cacher la moindre information, cela signifiait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et le survivant craignait que ce ne soit pas bon pour lui.

\- Quant à l'ordre, il a décidé de rajouter un second espion dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, annonça finalement le dirigeant de l'organisation secrète, je ne te cache pas que cette décision a également été motivée par la méfiance de certaines personnes envers ton professeur de potion.

\- Et vous voulez que ce soit moi, conclut le rouge et or, las.

\- Personne ne connaît mieux Lord Voldemort que toi, argumenta le directeur de Poudlard. Si je choisissais quelqu'un d'autre, ça prendrait des années avant que cette personne ne gagne ne serait-ce qu'une miette de la confiance de Tom Jedusor.

\- Et qui vous dit que moi, je vais réussir ? questionna Harry d'une voix forte. Certes, je connais très bien Tom mais lui aussi me connaît. Et en plus de cela, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir gagner sa confiance.

\- Je comprendrais si tu refusais, ajouta simplement son mentor.

Excédé, le brun se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre, admirant le paysage. Albus « comprendrait », mais n'en serait pas moins déçu si Harry refusait et en plus de cela, ce vieillard savait très bien que s'il y avait un moyen de gagner la guerre et ce, plus rapidement, le fils de Lily accepterait, peu importe les risques. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait le Gryffondor, c'était qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix.

\- Vous savez très bien ma réponse, annonça finalement la septième année en passant sa main à travers ses cheveux.

\- Je le sais, confirma Albus sans le quitter des yeux, mais je veux l'entendre.

\- Je le ferai, accepta Harry.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez entrer Severus, invita Dumbledore.

Aussitôt dit, la porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur de potion qui hocha la tête vers Albus, toujours habillé de ses éternelles robes noires. Le visage impassible, Snape se posta devant le bureau de son employeur, attendant patiemment la suite, sans prendre la peine de saluer son élève surpris.

\- Tu comprends bien que je ne vais pas simplement t'envoyer dans l'antre de Voldemort, commença l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Avant de te présenter à Tom, Severus va t'entraîner à divers arts qui te permettront de survivre... Harry, aussitôt que tu seras parti avec lui, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière car Severus va commencer à te construire une réputation et c'est grâce à cette réputation que Lord Voldemort voudra te rencontrer.

Pensivement, le survivant tourna la bague qui se trouvait autour de son majeur gauche et finit par prendre la parole, le regard toujours perdu à l'extérieur :

\- Très bien, accepta le Gryffondor, mais pourrais-je avoir ma matinée pour dire au revoir à mes proches ?

\- Bien sûr, Severus termine à 14 heure si je ne me trompe pas ? affirma Albus.

\- En effet, confirma le potioniste. Je vous attendrai devant la grille, ne soyez pas en retard.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte pour échapper à cette drôle d'ambiance, mi-solennelle, mi-mortuaire.

\- Harry ? interrompit le directeur. Tu comprends bien que tu ne peux rien dire à tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que le brun le dirait au moins à une personne.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Une fois au bord du lac, Harry envoya aussitôt un patronus en forme de dragon à son compagnon. En attendant la réponse, le brun s'assit contre un arbre et observa la surface calme du lac sans sentir que, petit à petit, ses yeux se fermaient, fatigué par son destin.

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par un baiser sur son front et des bras qui se serraient autour de lui. Il suffit au rouge et or de respirer l'odeur de la personne pour le reconnaître et se blottir davantage contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura difficilement Harry, encore endormi.

\- Tu sembles stressé, dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils tandis sa main serrait celle du brun.

\- Peut-être que c'est à cause de Trelawney, notre très chère professeure de divination, qui a une nouvelle fois suggéré ma mort ? supposa le brun à travers un rire maladroit.

Ne voulant pas gâcher tout de suite leurs retrouvailles, Harry embrassa passionnément son homme, en enjambant ses jambes pour pouvoir être plus proche de lui. Aussitôt, les mains de Charlie se posèrent sur ses hanches. Comment allait-il pouvoir se passer de sa chaleur, de ses mains protectrices, de son sourire et ce, durant une période indéterminée ? Ne voulant pas y songer, le brun accentua le baiser mais Charlie l'interrompit, l'obligeant à s'écarter de lui. Le deuxième fils des Weasley obligea Harry à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement le roux, soucieux.

\- Je vais devoir partir pour quelques temps, annonça finalement Harry en essayant de se détourner.

\- Où ça ? questionna son vis-à-vis.

\- Dumbledore veut que... il veut que j'espionne Voldemort, d'accord ? Cela pourrait me prendre plusieurs mois, je ne te demande pas de m'attendre, commença Harry en tripotant sa bague.

\- Hey, calme-toi, je ne vais pas partir, souffla Charlie en l'embrassant tendrement. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher car je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que rien ne pourrait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu penses être juste. Mais sache une chose, je serais toujours là et je t'attendrai, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra.

Le visage entre les mains de son homme, Harry afficha un sourire tremblant tandis qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue, se logeant entre les doigts de Charlie. Ainsi, ils restèrent ensemble et ce, jusqu'à la dernière minute.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Vous avez cinq minutes de retard, monsieur Potter, souligna Severus, contrarié.

\- Je sais et je suis désolé, répondit Harry en réduisant ses bagages pour les mettre dans sa poche.

\- J'espère que vous avez fait tout ce que vous aviez à faire parce que vous ne reverrez pas Poudlard avant un moment, affirma Snape en lui empoignant le bras.

À ces mots, Harry se retourna une dernière fois, apercevant une dernière fois Charlie avant de transplaner en espérant le revoir... en vie.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- On voudrait voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît, annonça Hermione à l'aigle qui gardait l'entrée.

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de l'animal semblèrent l'analyser, elle ainsi que Weasley, avant que la statue ne dévoile les escaliers permettant d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Sans perdre une seconde, Ron et sa petite amie montèrent les marches et ne prirent même pas la peine de frapper pour entrer.

\- Harry a disparu, monsieur, informa la jeune femme, paniquée, il n'est pas allé en cours, il n'est pas...

\- Calmez-vous, miss Granger, Harry n'a pas disparu, coupa Albus en prenant un bonbon aux citrons.

\- Où est-il dans ce cas ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

\- Entre de bonnes mains, monsieur Weasley, répondit le directeur sans plus de précisions. Cependant, il ne retournera plus en cours, il doit commencer à s'entraîner pour la Guerre qui nous attend.

Cette information eut le mérite d'arrêter les cent pas d'Hermione qui se tourna vers le directeur, le mentor de son ami, sans comprendre les raisons de tout ceci.

\- Sans nous ? interrogea la rouge et or. Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas. Harry a besoin de notre soutien.

\- Bien sûr que si, miss Granger, contra le vieil homme en regardant ses élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, je le peux. Vous êtes, certes, majeurs, mais vous restez à mes yeux des enfants et surtout, vous êtes toujours mes élèves. Et si j'avais le choix ni vous et ni Harry n'y participerait. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, veuillez retourner en cours, vous ne voudriez pas que Minerva soit en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Ils transplanèrent devant un immense manoir qui semblait être fermé depuis des siècles. Cependant, lorsqu'ils passèrent la protection suite à un sortilège de son professeur, Harry découvrit une demeure en bon état, avec un immense potager, un moulin, un lac et une forêt qui semblait au moins deux fois plus grande que la forêt interdite. Et sans aucun doute, ce lieu était entretenu, le brun pouvait reconnaître sans difficulté le soin et la paranoïa de Snape dans la manière de ne laisser aucun brin d'herbe être plus haut que les autres, de ranger ses cultures, d'organiser son jardin, ... À se demander comment il faisait tout cela en plus d'être espion pour le compte de l'ordre et d'être professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Certes, l'extérieur était magnifique, mais lorsque le gryffondor franchit les grandes portes, il découvrit que l'intérieur était encore plus joli, plus... plus harmonieux. Même si les couleurs choisies n'étaient pas très colorées - étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? -, restant dans les tons noirs et blancs, le brun pouvait y repérer la présence d'un certain goût, d'une certaine sensibilité.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, monsieur Potter, accueillit froidement l'espion.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura inconsciemment le brun en tournant sur lui-même, observant le haut plafond et les grandes fenêtres.

\- Ravi que cela vous plaise, répondit sarcastiquement le maître des lieux. Dans ce manoir, nous avons à notre disposition deux elfes, Winky et Noli. Bien évidemment, ils ne sont pas là pour ranger derrière vous, seulement pour prendre soin de cette demeure. Si j'apprends, d'une quelconque manière, que vous les utilisez pour vos tâches ingrates, peu importe les dires de Dumbledore, vous dormirez dehors, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, monsieur, répliqua le rouge et or en affrontant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il gardait dans un coin de son esprit le fait que son professeur avait gardé l'elfe de Regulus.

Presque à contrecœur, Severus lui fit visiter les pièces importantes de la maison sans oublier de lui mentionner les pièces où sa présence était formellement interdite. Ils allaient passer à la cuisine mais Harry s'arrêta devant un cadre où se trouvait un homme ressemblant étrangement à Sirius.

\- Dépêchez-vous, monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder, siffla son professeur.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous un cadre avec... Sirius à l'intérieur ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez, demanda le fils de Lily.

Pendant quelques secondes, voire minutes, Harry crut qu'en plus de ne pas répondre, Snape allait l'étrangler pour se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas.

\- Veuillez ne pas vous montrer insultant, monsieur Potter, commença le directeur de Serpentard, ce n'est pas votre clébard de parrain, c'est Regulus Black, son frère. Maintenant que votre curiosité est assouvie, pouvons-nous avancer ?

Sans attendre la réponse, son professeur passa à l'autre pièce, suivi par Harry qui aurait aimé en savoir plus. Ils continuèrent donc la visite sous les remarques sarcastiques et les menaces à peine déguisées de l'espion jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre.

\- J'espère que cette modeste pièce conviendra à monsieur Potter, annonça Severus, car vous n'en aurez pas d'autres.

\- C'est parfait, merci, remercia Harry en déposant ses bagages.

\- Nous mangeons à 8 heures, 12 heures et 19 heures et si vous êtes en retard, vous devrez vous contenter des restes, expliqua le maître des lieux. Nous ne commencerons l'entraînement que demain, profitez donc de cette journée pour ranger vos affaires. Et bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas le droit d'écrire des lettres à qui que ce soit sans que je les ai lues.

Sans un autre mot, Snape allait quitter son espace mais il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser, monsieur Potter, mon filleul est également ici, lui apprit le Serpentard.

\- Votre filleul ? demanda Harry.

\- Draco Malfoy, informa Severus avec un petit sourire. Je vous saurais donc gré d'éviter de casser quoi que ce soit ici et donc de vous battre dehors en évitant mes cultures.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, laissant un survivant surpris derrière lui et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Deux heures avant le repas, le survivant alla dans la cuisine en faisant en sorte d'éviter son professeur et Malfoy. Il découvrit une cuisine assez impressionnante où deux elfes travaillaient rapidement avec le simple désir de satisfaire leur maître et ses invités.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua Winky en se penchant en avant, vite imité par Noli.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Harry en redressant ses manches.

\- Oh non, monsieur Potter n'a pas à nous aider, monsieur Potter, commença Noli, paniquée.

\- Cela me ferait plaisir, coupa le brun avec un sourire sincère.

Discrètement, les elfes de maison se regardèrent avant d'afficher un grand sourire, expliquant la recette à Harry, qui hochait la tête, les écoutant attentivement. Durant le temps restant, le gryffondor apprit aux elfes de nouvelles recettes comme des timbales au jambon pour l'entrée, poulet aux poivrons, pommes de terre et olives pour le plat et pour le dessert, un gâteau de crêpes façon tiramisu. Discrètement, le brun prépara même deux petites assiettes pour Winky et Noli.

\- Vous devriez aller à table, monsieur Potter, sinon vous serez en retard, signala Winky.

Hochant la tête, Harry rejoignit la salle à manger après s'être perdu deux fois, arrivant ainsi pile à l'heure pour découvrir que les deux serpentard étaient déjà attablés. Sans un mot, il prit place et attendit les assiettes. Comme à Poudlard, elles apparurent devant eux. Lorsqu'ils virent les entrées, le brun aperçut le froncement de sourcil des deux Serpentard mais les ignora, prenant un morceau de pain pour manger sa timbale au jambon. Comme si c'était empoisonné, Draco hésita à le manger et finit par imiter son ennemi, ne sachant comment le manger. Au fil des plats, tout le monde se détendit, même si c'était toujours dans le silence. Mais le gâteau les perturba une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama finalement Draco.

\- C'est un gâteau de crêpes façon tiramisu, expliqua Harry.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda le blond, moqueur, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je le sais parce que j'ai aidé les elfes de maison à préparer le repas, répondit froidement le brun. Mais je suppose que si tu n'aimes pas, personne ne t'oblige à manger et encore moins à commenter. Évidemment, rien ne t'empêche également d'utiliser tes deux mains pour confectionner ton repas.

Surpris, le blond se tourna vers son parrain qui mangeait tranquillement sans faire attention aux deux personnes à sa table. Dans le but de se lever, ne supportant définitivement pas d'avoir Potty face à lui, le blond posa ses deux mains sur la table. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré durant quelques secondes par l'anneau à sa main qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'une amie, Luna. Il ne put y réfléchir davantage car le fils de Lucius quitta la pièce, manifestant son mécontentement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Au moins, vous n'avez pas cassé la vaisselle, soupira Severus en prenant une autre bouchée du gâteau.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Vous allez devoir prendre cette potion, monsieur Potter, annonça Severus en lui donnant le flacon. Seul Draco et moi devons savoir qui vous êtes réellement. Ainsi, cette potion vous permettra de changer d'apparence.

\- Et je deviendrais qui ? interrogea Harry.

\- Mon fils, répondit l'espion en affichant une grimace presque douloureuse à ce fait.

Incrédule, le brun fixa son professeur presque la bouche ouverte, en se demandant si c'était une blague. Puis, voyant le visage impassible de l'homme face à lui, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

\- C'est la question que je me pose depuis ma rencontre avec votre père, monsieur Potter, siffla narquoisement le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, répliqua froidement le rouge et or.

\- Arrêtez de laisser vos pensées se balader, monsieur Potter, rétorqua Snape.

Prenant une grande respiration pour ne pas s'énerver à juste titre contre son professeur, le brun se reconcentra sur « LE » problème :

\- Mais, hésita le survivant, la potion est réversible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Justement, commença Severus, non. Elle est irréversible. C'est sans doute pourquoi Albus n'a pas décidé de vous en parler.

\- Je vais tuer ce vieux, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Ayez la délicatesse d'attendre la fin de la guerre, on pourrait avoir encore besoin de son cerveau, coupa le potioniste.

Durant le reste de la soirée, ils discutèrent des détails. À partir de maintenant, Harry James Potter serait Sairsha Snape. Severus avait découvert son existence à la mort de sa mère, une magnifique femme espagnole du nom de Maria qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avant de quitter la pièce, son professeur de potion lui donna une dernière fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Une potion qui va vous permettre d'apprendre l'espagnol en l'espace de quelques minutes puisque vous n'aurez qu'à lire de l'espagnol et la potion fera en sorte que vous retiendrez tout, informa Severus.

\- Oh ! s'exclama le brun, surpris, ça pourrait être utile pour les ASPIC !

\- Oui, effectivement, commença pensivement le directeur des Serpentard, dommage que ce soit interdit pour les examens. La potion concernant votre apparence agira durant la nuit et théoriquement, vous ne deviez pas ressentir d'inconfort, mais si c'est le cas, surtout, ne m'appelez pas.

Aussitôt le dernier mot prononcé, Snape quitta la pièce sous le regard noir de Potter.

_Ente Amour et Guerre_

Durant la nuit, le brun ne ressentit aucune gêne concernant la potion. Mais cela n'empêcha pas sa cicatrice de le faire souffrir, ni de faire des cauchemars, comme chaque nuit depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Cette nuit là, il vit la grande salle où Tom faisait ses réunions. Devant lui, se trouvait une bonne centaine de mangemorts à genoux. Parmi eux Draco Malfoy ainsi que Severus Snape étaient debout, la tête baissée.

\- Harry Potter disparaît mystérieusement de Poudlard et aucun de mes deux espions n'a, ne serait-ce qu'une seule idée d'où il se trouve ? siffla le mage noir. Cela pourrait devenir gênant pour vous car si vous ne m'apportez aucune information, cela signifie que vous ne me savez à rien… Et vous savez ce qu'il arrive aux personnes qui ne servent à rien ? Des choses très peu agréables pour eux… et leurs proches. N'est-ce pas Draco ? Ce serait fort dommage que mademoiselle Lovegood souffre de votre incompétence.

Le reste de sa vision fut remplie de cris, de larmes et de supplices tandis qu'inconsciemment, Harry se mettait les mains sur les oreilles, espérant les faire taire.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Brusquement, le jeune homme prit une brusque respiration, comme s'il était en train de se noyer. Le cœur battant la chamade, le survivant ressentit une colère brûlante l'envahir et cette fois-ci, elle ne venait pas du mage noir, mais bel et bien de lui. Furieux, il sortit du lit sans prendre garde à sa tenue et se précipita dans les couloirs, espérant de tout son cœur croiser Malfoy pour pouvoir lui défoncer la tête à coups de poing.

Alors il arpenta les couloirs comme un lion en cage avant d'enfin trouver le Serpentard en train de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce faire un pas vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Mais… commença Malfoy, surpris.

\- Dis-moi Malfoy, que tu sois égoïste, c'est une chose, mais étais-tu vraiment obligé de risquer la vie d'une autre personne, une personne innocente, avec tes conneries ? questionna froidement Harry sans remarquer que sa voix était bien plus grave et profonde.

\- Potter ? demanda le blond, d'une voix étonnée. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ton maître ne t'a rien dit ? interrogea le survivant. Je peux être dans sa tête s'il ressent une forte émotion comme… la colère.

En l'écoutant, au fur et à mesure, Draco devint blanc, presque transparent. Et dans d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait fait rigoler de voir ce serpentard dans cet état juste à cause de quelques mots.

\- Tu veux dire, articula le blond, que tu m'as vu en train de pleurer ?

\- J'ai surtout vu Voldemort menacer Luna et ce, par ta faute, siffla froidement Harry tandis que sa main se serrait davantage autour de son col. Et si elle venait à mourir à cause de toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te ferai.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses vaines paroles, Potter quitta le couloir, retournant dans sa chambre, abandonnant un Malfoy perdu derrière lui.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Et bien, commença Severus en l'analysant de haut en bas, la ressemblance est plus que flagrante.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai quand même pas votre nez ?

En disant cela, il toucha son nez, essayant d'évaluer sa taille et sa grosseur avant de remarquer le regard noir de Snape qui suffit à arrêter ses interrogations quelque peu vexantes, lui permettant ainsi de continuer son analyse.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, voici vos nouveaux manuels, annonça son professeur avec un sourire narquois.

\- Mais… ces livres sont en espagnol et je ne connais pas encore cette langue, commença Harry.

\- Père, compléta Snape.

\- Quoi ? s'interrompit le jeune homme qui possédait maintenant des cheveux d'un noir plus profond.

\- Vous allez devoir vous habituer à cette appellation pour que ça devienne… naturel, informa sournoisement le professeur de potion. Et vous allez devoir à apprendre l'espagnol, prenez la potion que je vous ai donné hier soir et lisez… en silence.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Les premières lignes, Harry eut l'impression de lire… non même pas, il ne lisait pas, il regardait simplement des lettres qui formaient des mots qui formaient à leur tour des phrases. Et cela dix pages, dix pages où rien n'avait de sens. Puis à partir de ce moment-là, certains mots commencèrent à prendre du sens. Arrivé à la fin du livre de potion, il était capable de lire, écrire et parler espagnol.

\- **Monsieur, je suis capable de parler en espagnol ! **s'exclama Harry, en levant un visage souriant vers son nouveau « père ».

\- Monsieur Potter, peut-être que vous pouvez parler en espagnol, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Severus en continuant de hacher ses ingrédients.

\- Tu, répondit simplement Sairsha.

\- Comment ? questionna le potioniste en plantant son regard dans celui, identique, de son « fils ».

\- Tu vas devoir T'habituer à me tutoyer et m'apprécier, PAPA, annonça l'ancien gryffondor en accentuant les traces de ponctuation et la nomination en fin de phrase.

Ce fut la première fois que Severus fit une erreur en potion depuis des années.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

À la fin de la journée, après avoir dû lire TOUS les manuels, après avoir dû faire une séance d'occlumentie « imprévue », Harry ou Sairsha, peu importe, regrettait amèrement sa réflexion.

_Quelle idée de provoquer un Serpentard ? _se dit le jeune homme en se massant les tempes d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il fermait la porte.

\- Je ne voulais pas au début, souffla une voix.

Manquant de faire une crise cardiaque, le nouveau fils de Snape sortit sa baguette malgré la fatigue, se retrouvant à menacer Draco Malfoy, un Draco Malfoy bourré et dans son lit.

\- Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas, pleurnicha-t-il, mais c'est arrivé, comme ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Sairsha, ahuri. Tu n'as rien à foutre ici.

\- Je veux dire, je n'aurai jamais pu me douter que Luna tomberait amoureuse de moi avec ma réputation et que moi, un Malfoy, tomberait un jour amoureux de la folle de l'école, dit-il dans un rire maladroit, le regard dans le vague.

\- Sérieusement ? questionna Harry, en s'asseyant à côté du blond, tu as l'alcool triste…

\- Et puis, elle m'a trouvé en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain et malgré le doloris que je lui ai envoyé, elle est restée et m'a pris dans ses bras, souffla l'héritier des Malfoy. Personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras depuis mes cinq ans. Pas même mes parents. Et elle, elle se ramène et me prend dans ses bras…

Voyant que le Serpentard n'était pas prêt de quitter sa chambre, il resta là, à l'écouter et pourquoi pas enfin comprendre Draco Malfoy, ce petit con arrogant.

\- C'est Luna, argumenta simplement Harry.

\- Oui… répondit le vert et argent. Au départ, je voulais juste une épaule pour me soulager, je m'en fichais que ce soit Luna ou même Dolores. Mais peu importe mes remarques, elle était toujours là, à me tenir la main, à dire que mes parents ne me méritaient pas.

\- Lucius Malfoy ne mérite pas grand-chose à part le baiser des détraqueurs, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Ne dis pas ça, interdit fortement le filleul de Snape, c'est, c'est…

\- Ce n'est certainement pas un bon père et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda le gryffondor. Parce que le mien a une excuse pour ne pas être là, il est mort, le tien ne peut pas en dire autant.

Draco l'observa, ou du moins tenta de l'observer, ayant de toute évidence du mal à trouver ses yeux.

\- Mais tu as Luna maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai Luna maintenant, répliqua simplement le blond en se couchant dans le lit du brun, j'ai Luna.

Et il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête rencontra l'oreiller, le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait au bord des lèvres.

\- Une chance qu'il n'ait pas fini à Poufsouffle, grogna Harry en prenant une couverture et en se couchant par terre.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Durant les semaines qui passèrent, tout allait plus ou moins bien si on considérait que passer du temps avec un Snape et un Malfoy était bon pour lui. Chaque matin, il se réveillait à sept heures, commençait avec potion, puis tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'art du duel – que ce soit à mains nues, avec les baguettes ou d'autres armes – puis il finissait sa journée avec l'occlumentie. Mais hormis les entraînements, le brun avait l'occasion d'avoir sa première garde-robe – et à sa taille en plus -, Draco lui apprit à jouer véritablement aux échecs, à mettre en place des stratégies, rendant ainsi les parties plus intéressantes tandis que son père – un mot qu'il arrivait à utiliser mais qui n'avait pour l'instant pas grande signification pour lui – accepta après trois semaines de lui montrer des photographies de sa mère et de lui raconter quelques anecdotes.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout changea lorsqu'il alla au petit-déjeuner avec Draco et qu'ils découvrirent une cape, une cape que le blond connaissait bien, très bien même… car celle-ci appartenait à son père.

\- Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé ma garde-robe, annonça joyeusement Sairsha en prenant la belle cape verte avec des filaments dorés entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas à mon parrain, souffla Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle serait à qui alors ? demanda le brun.

\- À mon père.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

Depuis la mort de Regulus, Severus n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu un jour s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aimait pas le dire, que ce soit dans sa tête ou à voix haute, trouvant la pensée – parole – trop… Poufsouffle, mais le petit-frère de Sirius était l'amour de sa vie, son âme-soeur. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily, ce n'était rien comparé à son amour pour le jeune Black. Rien comparé à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en pensant à sa mort, au fait que Regulus était devenu mangemort pour le sauver de lui-même, de son envie de reconnaissance et de pouvoir…

Mais il avait réussi à devenir proche avec une autre personne, Lucius Malfoy. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi passionné, pas aussi… flamboyant qu'avec Black… mais ça l'empêchait de penser à tout ce qui se passait dehors. La guerre. Ce sentiment de plus en plus dérangeant que Sairsha était sous sa responsabilité. La conséquence des doloris sur sa personne : ses tremblements, ses absences de plus en plus répétées.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Lucius, sa main caressant le bras de Severus.

\- À rien, répondit le potioniste, précisément, à rien…

Snape allait embrasser encore une fois Lucius pour se perdre définitivement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant son fils et son filleul. Celui-ci fixa son père, nu, enlaçant Severus et afficha un sourire qui mélangeait douleur et méchanceté.

\- En mission, n'est-ce pas père… siffla Draco. Drôle de mission que de mettre votre pénis dans le cul de mon parrain.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de le réprimander que son fils était déjà parti, tandis qu'un jeune homme qui lui était inconnu, restait à l'entrée de sa chambre, son regard braqué dans celui de Severus. Il ne réfléchit pas plus à ça, s'habilla d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit son fils.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Lucius.

\- Non, mais vous pouvez partir, répondit simplement Draco, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

\- Je prendrais ça pour un « oui », dit le père du jeune homme en entrant dans sa chambre.

Pendant les premières minutes, le favori de Lord Voldemort ne sut que dire et observa simplement son garçon éviter son regard.

\- Je…

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi, elles ne m'intéressent pas, coupa froidement le blond.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, avec ta mère, annonça finalement Lucius, attirant ainsi l'attention de son fils. Nous ne le sommes plus depuis le jour de ta naissance, depuis que nous avons accompli notre devoir de sang-pur et de Malfoy-Black : avoir un enfant, un garçon pour assurer notre lignée. À l'époque où nous avons du nous marier, ta mère sortait avec une jeune femme que tu connais, Lily Evans. Quant à moi… je n'étais intéressé que par les hommes. Alors pour réussir à coucher ensemble, pour réussir à ressentir du plaisir, nous avons pris du polynectar, une version améliorée qui n'a nul besoin des cheveux de la personne. Et dès que nous avons appris qu'elle était enceinte, nous avons pris une chambre séparée et nous avons arrêté de faire semblant de nous aimer.

Durant son discours, le regard de Lucius s'était perdu sur le mur de la chambre de Draco, tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son seul et unique héritier, tout ce que vit le mangemort, c'était des larmes, des larmes de douleur, de déception, de deuil, le deuil d'une famille aimante et normale.

\- Comment vous avez pu me faire croire que tout allait bien, souffla le Serpentard, comment vous avez pu…

\- On faisait ça seulement pour que tu te sentes bien dans notre famille, coupa Lucius, car on est tout de même une famille. Je reste ton père et Narcissa reste ta mère.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama le préfet en faisant les cent pas. Tu crois qu'en sachant tout ça, je peux encore vous considérer comme… une famille ? Ma famille, c'était toi et mère, ensemble et non pas toi avec mon parrain et ma mère avec… avec qui d'ailleurs ? Vais-je apprendre qu'elle couche avec Molly Weasley ?

\- Fais attention à tes paroles, fils, ma tolérance est limitée, interrompit froidement le père de famille.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, commença Severus en cachant sa nudité sous un drap.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, répondit Harry en avançant dans la pièce. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu t'abaisses à être avec un homme comme lui après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur Regulus.

\- Une de mes espérances les plus grandes, une de mes attentes les plus impérieuses, commença Severus, c'est de rencontrer et de vivre un amour en réciprocité. C'est-à-dire un amour chez l'autre, qui vibre, s'accorde à celui qui est en moi. Et depuis la mort de Regulus, Lucius est la seule personne avec qui je vibre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Soupirant, il se demanda si toutes les conversations de cœur allaient le concerner, Draco, maintenant son père. Avait-il la tête d'un psy ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison d'être avec lui, répondit simplement Harry. Tu couches avec lui par dépit car tu penses qu'il n'y a pas mieux mais heureusement pour tout le monde, il y a bien mieux que Lucius Malfoy comme amant ! Tu te mens à toi-même pour combler le vide qu'a laissé Regulus.

\- Merci Potter de tes conseils, mais je vais m'en passer, grogna Snape en s'habillant d'un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt fait, le potioniste voulut quitter la pièce mais Sairsha ferma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de baguette, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à son « père ».

\- Quelle est la couleur préférée de Regulus ? questionna le brun.

\- L'orange, cette couleur qu'à le ciel à l'aube, souffla Snape sans se retourner.

\- Quelle est celle de Lucius ? demanda Sairsha.

\- …

\- Quelle est celle de Lucius ? répéta Harry en obligeant son professeur à se tourner vers lui.

\- JE-NE-SAIS-PAS.

\- Précisément, tu ne sais pas.

Il déverrouilla la porte et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, loin de la douleur de Severus, loin de ses paroles silencieuses.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Mon fils s'est calmé, enfin, il ne pleure plus, c'est déjà ça, annonça Lucius en s'asseyant à côté de son amant dans le but de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ? questionna le blond en s'arrêtant d'embrasser le cou de Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sais toi quelle est ma couleur préférée ? questionna Snape, sans faire attention au visage surpris du père de son filleul.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, enfin ? s'exclama le père de famille. Tu ne voudrais pas faire autre chose que parler de couleur ?

La main de Lucius se faufila sur la cuisse et remonta dans la ferme attention de se glisser dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta en empoignant ses doigts.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi et je ne sais rien de toi, affirma le professeur de potion en plongeant ses onyx dans les yeux mercure de Lucius. Et franchement, je m'en fiche de savoir quelle est ta couleur préférée, ton plat préféré ou même tes envies. Alors que pour Regulus, tous ces petits détails étaient importants pour moi.

Interloqué, le Lord fixa l'homme qui comblait ses nuits depuis quelques années et comprit, comprit que sa mission s'échappait pour la première fois depuis sa septième année. Sa première et unique mission : garder Severus près de lui, le gardant ainsi dans leur camp.

\- Severus… commença le blond, secrètement paniqué.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, coupa celui-ci.

\- Tu ne peux pas me rejeter, pas après toutes ces années d'amour et…

\- D'amour ? Tu n'es là que pour baiser Lucius, tout comme moi, finalement…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, nous… nous sommes bien ensemble, cela fonctionne.

\- Tu savais que c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de Reglus ? questionna Severus, le visage impassible tourné vers son amant, en attente de réponse. Évidemment que non. Tu n'es venu que le soir pour tirer ton coup et repartir.

Le silence envahit la chambre tandis que le Lord essayait de trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel de se racheter ou de prouver que le potioniste faisait une erreur.

\- Si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas là demain. Et si tu n'es pas là quand je vais mal, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là quand je vais bien… Maintenant, dehors, ordonna le professeur de Poudlard, mettant, sans le savoir, fin à la vie de Lucius.

_Entre Amour et Guerre_

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, paniqua Lucius, faisant les cent pas devant Narcissa.

\- Pour récupérer ton honneur et ton ami ou pour que tu restes en vie ? questionna froidement la mère de famille en savourant la chaleur de son thé.

\- Pour maintenir notre famille en haut de la pyramide, Narcissa, siffla en retour le Lord en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol.

\- Si tu connaissais la véritable signification des sentiments tels que la loyauté, l'amour ou même l'honneur, tu ne te poserais pas cette question, répondit l'ancienne Black. Tu affronterais les conséquences de ta stupidité qu'a été de suivre cet homme.

\- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas une femme amoureuse d'une morte et d'une née-moldu qui va me donner des leçons sur l'amour ! rétorqua le blond en continuant de creuser sa tranchée avant d'être interrompu par la gifle de son ex-femme.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de salir la mémoire de Lily, car même sur la pointe des pieds ou sur la Lune, tu n'atteindras jamais sa grandeur, s'exclama la femme en fusillant son époux – légalement – du regard.

\- Faites attention, femme, répondit Lucius en la dominant de toute sa hauteur tout en empoignant son cou de sa main droite, rien, et je dis bien, rien, ne m'empêchera d'abîmer ce joli visage pour soulager ma nervosité.

Sans trembler ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Narcissa resta sur ses deux jambes, le regard plongé fièrement dans celui de son mari, attendant patiemment que le coup vienne, le défiant de le faire.

\- Je suis une Black, très cher, murmura vicieusement la mère de Draco, si vous me touchez, vous aurez la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que tous les Lestrange contre vous. En plus de notre maître pour l'échec de votre mission, bien entendu.

Et ça, Lucius ne pouvait l'ignorer.

* * *

Alors oui, c'est ENCORE une nouvelle histoire sauf que cette fois, les chapitres devraient avancer plus vite car c'est le résultat d'un défi qui n'est pas encore terminé, LE DONJON DE LA GAZETTE et comme il y a des délais - et que je veux les points -, cela devrait avancer !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez ce début et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
